Blues brothers 2000
Elwood Blues (Dan Aykroyd) is being released from prison, this time a modern private prison rather than the old Joliet Prison Illinois state penitentiary of his brother Joliet Jake's previous incarceration. He is told for the first time that his brother "Joliet" Jake Blues (John Belushi) has died, as has their surrogate father figure Curtis (Cab Calloway), then finds out that the orphanage the Blues Brothers had saved has been demolished. Elwood does discover a second brother (of sorts). The illegitimate son of Curtis, his name is Cabel "Cab" Chamberlain (Joe Morton). Cab has no knowledge of Curtis or the Blues brothers or their band up until Elwood comes into his life. Cab is a commander in the Illinois State Police. Elwood asks Cab to loan him $500 for a car, but when Elwood tells him about the band and invites him to join, Cab responds by throwing him out. But 10-year-old orphan Buster (J. Evan Bonifant) steals the commander's wallet on Elwood's behalf. Elwood purchases a used police squad car (a 1990 Ford LTD Crown Victoria) at a lot owned by Malvern Gasperon (B.B. King), who says he is leaving the business to move to New Orleans and try something else. Elwood drives to a strip club owned by the drummer of the Blues Brothers band, Willie Hall, and becomes master of ceremonies on stage. He discovers two things—that the Russian mafia has been demanding payoffs from Willie, and that the helpful bartender, Mack McTeer (John Goodman), can also sing. After the Russians burn down the club, Elwood reunites the band. "Mighty" Mack is the new lead vocalist, with young Buster joining in on backup vocals and harmonica. The band's former musicians have moved on—guitarist Matt Murphy and his respect-demanding wife (Aretha Franklin) now run a Mercedes dealership, for instance—but once again the guys are willing to drop everything to go back on the road. The band travels to several familiar locations from the past and discover how they have changed (for example, Bob's Country Bunker was converted into Bob's Country Kitchen, a family restaurant). Booking agent Maury Sline sends them to an outdoor gig in Cynthiana, Kentucky, lying that they are actually the "Bluegrass" Brothers. Law enforcement officers are there waiting, including Cab and his top lieutenant (Nia Peeples), but again the band is able to escape. As well as being on the Russian mobsters' hit list, Elwood also falls foul of a white supremacist group (led by Darrell Hammond), disrupting their private rally. They and the police continue to pursue the band, which thanks to Sline is now on its way to Louisiana to compete in a battle of the bands. At a revival meeting presided over by Rev. Cleophus James (James Brown), old friend of Elwood, the band is cornered by the zealous and law-abiding Cab and appear to be on their way to jail. But under an evangelical spell, Cab suddenly "sees the light" and becomes a Blues Brother, trading in his police uniform for a black suit and sunglasses. Everyone heads south to the mansion of a voodoo practitioner named Queen Moussette (Erykah Badu) for the Battle of the Bands. There she transforms the Blues Brothers into zombies for a while, but returns them to life in time to compete against the Louisiana Gator Boys, a gigantic super-group fronted by Malvern Gasperon. During the band battle, the Russians and the racists turn up, but Queen Moussette deals with them in her own unique way. Mother Mary Stigmata from the orphanage (Kathleen Freeman) and the Illinois police have arrived as well, making Buster fear that he will be taken away from the band and into child protective custody. Elwood sneaks him out a back door and together they hit the road.